


A flick of sunshine

by chrisalas



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU based on Norse Mythology, Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burns, Child Abuse, Ephebophilia, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Sadism, Scars, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, uncle loki, where Loki is Thor's uncle, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisalas/pseuds/chrisalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen-year-old Thor gets chickenpox and uncle Loki has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> · Please, do not read this if you're underage.  
> · I know it says that this story is complete, but I'm only posting a part of it. So, if something doesn't make sense, it's simply because it is not explained.  
> · There are many things wrong with this story.  
> · The format here doesn't look as nice as it does on the original file. So, if you prefer to read this on a PDF, here's the link: https://www.dropbox.com/s/x46xzryb9ia7sgu/A%20flick%20of%20sunshine%20PDF%20new.pdf?dl=0

  
**A FLICK OF SUNSHINE**  
Chris Alas  
  
  
_“Only a moment; a moment of strength, of romance, of glamour — of youth!... A flick of sunshine upon a strange shore, the time to remember, the time for a sigh, and — goodbye! — Night — Goodbye!”_  
―Joseph Conrad  
  


 

**_i_ **

  
  
    THE first blister appears on Thor's right hip on the same day his parents are supposed to leave for their business trip, which would last for a week. It is a Saturday morning, and the teen notices smaller blisters on his arms at about nine o'clock, when he is eating breakfast. His parents are still home packing the last things for their trip, but Thor covers his arms by wearing a hoodie and does not let them see the blisters. If they saw that their son had gotten chickenpox, his father would probably hire a nurse to look after him until they got back, but his mother would definitely stay home with him and forget about her business trip until her boy was fine again, and Thor couldn't let her do that. Right now, the last thing he wants is to ruin the agendas of his parents. He knows he would have to tell at least one person about this, though. An adult has to call his school and inform that he is ill and unable to attend classes, and since his parents are not going to be here and are not going to know about this, that means that Loki and Heimdall are the only adults that could do that for him. But Heimdall would definitely tell his father. So, as soon as Thor's parents get in the cab that would take them to the airport, the teen takes his mobile and calls his uncle, but the man doesn't answer his mobile. Thor lets a minute pass and calls him a few more times, and his uncle still does not answer his call. Thor gives up for now because he knows that his uncle is probably very busy at the moment. After all, Odin and Frigga – two of the three CEOs of Frey  & Freyja S.A. – had just left, making Loki the only CEO in charge of the company right now, and the company is not a small one. Pouting, Thor goes to his bedroom so that he can look for more blisters on his body.  
    The boy doesn't have to wait too much, though – his uncle calls him fifteen minutes after his last call, and Thor smiles when he sees the green eyed man's picture on the screen of his mobile.  
    "Hey, uncle. I'm sorry if I interrupted you or—“  
    "You didn't. Don't worry about it. Did you need something? Your parents left, didn't they? I got a message from Odin some minutes ago.”  
    "Yes, they left, but that's not why I called you, uncle. I ah... I'm sick.”  
    “What?"  
    "I'm sick. People at school were saying that there was a—“  
    "Thor. Get to the point," the man orders.  
    "I'm sick. I have chickenpox," says the boy, and he hears his uncle sighing softly on the other side of the phone.  
    "And your parents left you like this?" Loki asks in disbelief.  
    "Yes, but they didn't see the blisters. I hid them from them. They don't know I'm sick.”  
    "Well, I'll call them right now and—“  
    "No!" Thor interrupts.  
    “Huh?"  
    "If you call them, they will cancel their trip…"  
    "I know. And they will take care of you.”  
    "Uncle, please, no," Thor insists, and Loki rubs his eyes. He doesn't need to ask anything to know why his stubborn nephew doesn't want him to tell his parents about this.  
    "All right, I won't tell them for now, but you will do something for me.”  
    Thor smiles and nods, even though they can't see each other.  
    "Anything, uncle.”  
    Loki is silent for a moment.  
    "Stay in my house until your parents are back—No. Don't even think about saying that you don't need any help. If something happens to you, I'll be the one in trouble," says the man with a warning tone.  
    Thor just smiles again.  
    "Of course. I'll stay with you, uncle. Thank you," he says fondly.  
    "I'll pick you up later today, at about seven pm. Or seven thirty, maximum. Have your stuff ready, okay?”  
    “Okay.”  
  
  


 


	2. ii

_**ii** _

 

  
    THOR looks as good as always, even as he has blisters all over his arms and some more on his face.  
    “I don’t get it. How come your parents didn’t realize you were sick? Didn’t they see the blisters on your face?”  
    “I guess they thought they were pimples or something.”  
    “Makes sense.”  
    Thor looks down at his arms.  
    “I have more blisters... Just wait and see," Thor says as he starts to undress in front of his uncle's bed, where the CEO is currently sitting on and working on his laptop, pretending that he is indifferent to how big his nephew is getting.   
    Thor isn't a man yet, but he is looking less and less like a child.   
    When Thor finishes stripping down to his black boxers, Loki takes his wrist and pulls him closer, looking at the blisters on his arm, then he looks at the ones on his face and torso and legs, and he touches the ones on his chest with his fingertips, making the teen smile and feel butterflies in his stomach.  
    "Are they itchy?" Loki asks as he looks down at his laptop again and starts to type.  
    "No. I mean, yes, they are a little itchy, but not too much. I thought it would be worse," says Thor, looking down at the blisters on his arm.  
    "Oh, it will get worse in the next days... Just wait and see," answers Loki with playful malice, smirking, and his nephew just chuckles and gets on the bed.  
    "How old were you when you got chickenpox, uncle?" Thor asks as he gets under the soft duvet and sheets, shifting closer to his uncle, who looks at him with an arched eyebrow.  
    “What are you doing? Go to your own bed. I gave you a very nice bedroom," says Loki, ignoring Thor's question.  
    Thor pouts, completely unaware of the effect this always has on his uncle.  
    "I want to stay here," he whines, looking up at his uncle. "I want to sleep here with you, uncle," he says as he holds the man's hand, smiling softly. "Can I stay here, please?"    
    Loki withdraws his hand from Thor's, using it instead to push the teen away.   
    ". . . Okay then," says Thor, still smiling a bit. He sits up on the bed, looking at his uncle with curiosity, wondering if he was being serious when he told him to go to his own room. But the man is looking at something on his laptop again, not saying a word to Thor, so the boy gets off the bed and stretches out, and then he gathers his clothes.  
    "I'll go to bed now," the boy says softly as he walks to the other side of the bed so that he can stand close to his uncle. "Thank you for bringing me to your house, uncle. It means so much to me," he says, smiling.  
    Loki nods.   
    "Goodnight, Thor. If you need anything, I'll be right here," he says, looking at his nephew. "Get some sleep. I'll check on you later tonight, okay?”  
    Thor smiles, and nods.   
    "Okay," he says, and leans in to press a soft kiss on his uncle's lips, which the man welcomes.  
    Thor then goes to the room his uncle had given him, and he drops his clothes before he gets on the bed, covering himself with the sheets and duvet. He grabs one of the pillows and hugs it, and he closes his eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies he is still feeling in his stomach.   
  
    Thor looks so peaceful while he sleeps, so innocent and sweet. So vulnerable. Loki sits down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his nephew. The lights are out, but the dim moonlight is enough to illuminate the teen's face and Loki lays a hand on his head, stroking over his blond hair for a moment before he touches the boy's forehead. His skin is warm – it usually is warm – but it isn't fever, and Loki smiles at that, glad that his nephew is okay, a least for now. Sighing, he cups the boy's face in his hands gently, brushing his thumbs against his rosy cheeks for a moment, then he touches his nose with his index finger. His nephew has so many freckles, and Loki finds it endearing – he's always found it endearing. The teen also has blisters on his face right now, but, for some reason, Loki finds that endearing as well. He moves his hands again and puts them on Thor's naked shoulders, which are also covered in freckles and blisters. Loki sighs again and strokes over Thor's hair one last time before he shifts a bit and stands up, but his nephew awakes in that moment, and Loki just sits down on the bed again, watching the boy yawn and stretch out on the bed. Thor smiles sleepily when he sees his uncle, and he sits up on the bed, the sheets slipping down to his waist. Loki looks at the developing muscles of his nephew's arms and abdomen, and he is sure that he will be as muscular as Odin someday. Even at the tender age of fifteen, Thor really does look like Odin, and at the same time he looks so different. He looks very delicate and fragile. He looks softer. And he is beautiful.  
    "Hey, uncle," says Thor, brushing some golden locks away from his face.   
    "Hello, Thor," says Loki, resting one hand on Thor's shoulder.   
    Thor smiles softly, and he shifts closer to his uncle, wraps his arms around his neck. Loki puts his other hand on the back of Thor's head, then slides it down to the small of his back.   
    "You came," says Thor, smiling, and he hides his face in his uncle's neck. "I'm glad you came," he says, nuzzling Loki's neck.  
    Loki smirks and says: "I was just about to leave," he says as he grabs his nephew by his shoulders, pushing him back gently until he's lying on his back again.   
    "Why did you come?" Thor asks, touching his uncle's face with his fingertips.  
    "I told you I'd check on you," Loki says as he pulls the bedsheets, uncovering Thor's body. "I needed to make sure you're okay," he says as he tucks his fingers into the waistband of Thor's black boxers, then he starts to pull the underwear down.  
    “Oh.”  
    The teen cooperates with his uncle, lifting his hips a bit to help the man take his underwear off. He likes it when his uncle does this. He likes the kisses they share during moments like this. He likes the way his uncle's green eyes darken every time they do this.  
    "Do it," Thor says as he wraps his arms around his uncle's neck, pulling him even closer. “Please, uncle,” he says, peppering his uncle's face with soft kisses, and Loki just slides his hand between his nephew's thighs, kissing his soft lips hungrily.


	3. iii

_**iii** _

 

  
  
    THOR awakes at about eight in the morning, alone in his bed. He frowns when he realizes that his blisters are very itchy today, but he forces himself not to scratch them and he runs to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and takes a shower. When he finishes, he puts clean boxers on and brushes his hair, then he goes downstairs, rubbing his arms. His uncle is in the kitchen making coffee, and Thor feels butterflies in his stomach again.  
    "Good morning," says Thor with a smile as he walks into the kitchen.  
    "Good morning, Thor," says Loki, smiling back at the teen. "How are you feeling today?”  
    "I'm fine. The blisters are a little itchy, but I'm okay," says Thor, looking at the pancakes on the kitchen island. They smelled so good. "I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier. I wanted to make breakfast for us. It's the least I can do while I'm here," he says, blushing a bit.  
    "Don't worry about it. You're supposed to rest."   
    ". . . Yeah, I know," says Thor, his voice almost a whisper.  
    Loki smirks.   
    "Come over here," he says, and he grabs Thor by his shoulders when he comes nearer to him, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.  
    Thor kisses his uncle back and wraps his arms around his neck, and he moans softly when the gorgeous man bites his lower lip, just the way he did last night. Thor's neck and hips still have purple marks of that.   
    "I love you," the boy whispers against his uncle's lips, smiling. "I love you so much.”  
    "I know. And I love you too,” Loki says before he kisses his nephew again, digging his nails into the boy's shoulders, just to hear him whimper.  
    Thor shivers, but he does not step away.  
    "That hurts a little," he says softly, shifting slightly under Loki’s grip so that he can scratch his own arm.   
    Loki just grabs his nephew’s wrist to stop him from scratching the blisters, and he kisses him again, but he does not hurt the boy this time.  
    "Don't scratch the blisters," he whispers against Thor's lips, and kisses him again.  
  
    Thor gets a fever later that day, but his uncle is there for him, so everything is fine and Thor is happy. He is in his uncle's bedroom lying on the bed with him, and they have their arms wrapped around each other. They are both naked, and Thor hides his face in his uncle's neck, thinking about what they had done in the past hour. They had taken a shower together and, as soon as they got out of the bathroom, Loki pushed the teen onto the bed and kissed almost all of the blisters on his body, finding more and more sensitive spots on his body in the slow process.   
    "I feel like I'm dying," Thor says playfully, but he also sounds sleepy.   
    Loki runs his fingers through his nephew’s blond hair.  
    "You just took the medicine the doctor gave us. Give it a bit of time to kick in," Loki says, stroking over the boy’s hair.  
    "How long?”  
    "A few minutes, I suppose.”  
    "Okay," Thor says, and he presses his lips against his uncle's neck, peppering it with kisses.  
    Loki smiles, but he grabs the teen's blond hair and pulls his head back a bit.  
    "Stop," he says. "Just close your eyes and try to get some sleep.”  
    Thor pouts, but he knows his uncle is right. So he hides his face in his uncle's neck again, snuggling against him.  
    "I love you, uncle," he says fondly.  
    "I love you too.”   
    Loki kisses his nephew’s head, stroking over the boy’s back with one hand until he falls asleep in his arms.


	4. iv

_**iv** _

 

  
  
    MONDAY morning welcomes Thor with rain, and he is alone in his uncle's bed. When he goes downstairs, he finds a blond woman in the kitchen, and he recognizes her immediately. Her name is Diana, and she is the nurse his uncle hired to look after him while he is at work. She is prettier than in the picture his uncle had showed him. Thor had expected his uncle to stay with him at all times, but Diana is kind and caring and she has beautiful smile, and Thor likes her. After eating breakfast, the teen decides to watch a film in the TV room while Diana reads a book, sitting on the couch next to each other. He is happy with Diana's presence, but his good mood is ruined when his mother calls him. He is always happy to hear her voice, but Frigga knows that he is ill and she is very worried, as is his father. Thor does not want them to worry about him. He does not want them to get distracted, especially now, when they are on a very important business trip. He is angry at his uncle for telling them about his disease.  
  
    Loki gets home later that day. It’s past five in the afternoon, and he has a conversation with Nurse Diana for a few minutes before the woman leaves. And then he takes his laptop and sits on one of the couches in the living room. Work never ends, and Loki likes that. When he works, it’s like his mind goes to a different world, where he doesn’t have to worry about certain things in life. He does not have to think about his inner demons. He only thinks about the family’s company. But those moments do not last forever. They cannot last forever.  
    Loki works on his laptop for a few minutes, and then he hears footsteps.   
    "Hello, Thor. I thought you were upstairs taking a nap," Loki when he hears his nephew walking into the living room. "Diana told me you got company today. Who visited you?"  
    "You said you wouldn't tell them," Thor says, ignoring his uncle’s question.  
    Loki sighs. As much as he likes to provoke his nephew until the boy is angry, he is not in the mood to do it now.  
    "They're your parents. I had to tell them," Loki says calmly, keeping his eyes on his laptop.  
    "You said you wouldn't tell them," the teen repeats.  
    Loki doesn't answer, and he keeps working on his laptop. Thor bites the inside of his cheek.  
    "Can you at least look at me? Please, look at me," they boy says as he stands in front of his uncle, and he takes the laptop away from him and puts it on the small table in front of the couch.   
    Loki sighs again and looks away, trying not to get angry.  
    "Please. Don't tell me you really thought that I wouldn't tell them," Loki says, looking at one of the windows in the living room.  
    Thor parts his lips, but no words come out because he doesn't want to sound like a fool, so he looks away instead, embarrassed. Loki looks up at him, and he smirks when he sees Thor's expression.  
    "Oh, you really thought I wouldn't tell them. That's hilarious," Loki says, amused, and he looks away from Thor again, still smirking a bit.   
    "You're a jerk," Thor mutters angrily.  
    Loki's smirk disappears and he looks up at his nephew again.  
    "What did you say?"  
    "I said you're a jerk," Thor says, louder this time, and he turns around to leave.  
    Loki quickly grabs his nephew by the wrist and pulls him down making him fall on his lap, then he wraps his arm around the teen's waist to keep him in place. With his free hand, he grabs Thor's hair and pulls his head back to expose his neck. Thor is a little scared, but he does not struggle. He cooperates with his uncle. He trusts his uncle.  
    "Do not speak to me like that," Loki says sharply, and he presses his lips against Thor's neck and kisses it, makes the boy shiver.  
    "Uncle, I cannot—"   
    "They're your parents," Loki interrupts. "What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't tell them that you're ill?" Loki asks as he slips his hand under Thor's shirt, stroking over his stomach and feeling the blisters against his palm.  
    Thor's muscles tense up. He lies back against Loki gingerly, his back against his uncle's chest, blue eyes closing slowly. The older male smiles, and he keeps kissing his nephew's neck and, this time, he slips his hand under the boy's shorts.  
      
    Thor is breathing in soft pants, and that's the only sound that can be heard in the living room. Loki has his hand near Thor's mouth and, with his other hand, he is stroking over the boy's soft, blond hair gently. The teen is lying face up on the couch, his head resting on Loki's lap, and he is licking his own semen off his uncle's fingers. Loki is fully dressed, but Thor's only wearing a shirt; his shorts and underwear are lying on the floor. There are a few dry tears on the boy's rosy cheeks, but he is calm now. He opens his eyes from time to time to see his uncle looking down at him, and he blushes every time he sees those piercing green eyes. When Loki's fingers are clean, he pulls them out of Thor's mouth and rests his hand on the boy's chest, playing a bit with his shirt. Thor takes a couple of deep breaths, then he sits up slowly and wraps his arms around his uncle, hugging him with love and adoration.  
    "I'm sorry," he says softly, hiding his face in his uncle's neck. "I'm sorry, uncle."  
    Loki puts his arms around the boy carefully, as though he were a delicate flower, and he feels Thor's body relax.  
  
    Heimdall visits Thor later that day, and they sit on a couch in Loki's living room, where the teen and his uncle had been earlier that day. Thor's head hurts, his blisters are itchy and his face is red because of the fever, but he smiles as he tells Heimdall about his day, about Nurse Diana, about his friends Steve and Natasha, about his uncle, and about how happy he is right now.  
    "Are you comfortable here, Thor?" Heimdall asks before taking a sip of the drink Loki had given him moments ago.  
    "Yes, I am," the boy says with a smile.  
    "Is he being nice to you?"  
    Thor nods.  
    "Yes, he is. I mean, I've spent more time with Nurse Diana today, but my uncle has been very nice to me these days, as always," he says softly, feeling butterflies in his stomach.  
    Heimdall thinks about Thor's words for a moment, looking in the boy's deep blue eyes.  
    "Good," the man says, and he stands up with his drink in hand.   
    Thor stands up too, but he does it slowly because he's feeling a little dizzy. Heimdall's lips curve into a sad smile.  
    "I'll keep in touch with your uncle, but you can call me if you need anything, okay?"  
    Thor nods, smiling.  
    "Okay. Thank you, Heimdall. And thank you for coming," he says fondly, and then he hugs Heimdall.  
    Heimdall hugs him back, then he steps aside and finishes his drink.  
    "I'll go to the kitchen because your uncle and I need to talk, but you should rest."  
    "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed now," Thor says softly, brushing some golden locks away from his face.  
    Heimdall nods.  
    "Goodnight, Thor."  
    "Goodnight, Heimdall."  
    Heimdall goes to the kitchen – where Loki is drinking tea and reading a magazine – and Thor goes to his uncle's bedroom upstairs. He strips down to his boxers and lies down on the huge bed, and he spends the next fifteen minutes rubbing the itchy areas of his body.  
    "You should not do that," Loki says as he walks into the room with a glass of water in one hand and Thor's medicines in the other one.  
    Thor chuckles.  
    "Trust me, I've been trying not to do it," the boy says as he sits up, and he takes the glass of water. "Thank you, uncle," he says with a smile.  
    Loki sits on the bed. He waits for Thor to take his medicines and finish his glass of water, then he closes the distance between them and grabs the side of the boy's face. Thor smells like vanilla and strawberries and sugar, as usual, and Loki leans down to press a long, deep kiss against his nephew's soft lips. Thor leaves the empty glass on the bed and puts his arms around his uncle, and he parts his lips to give Loki’s tongue a better access, feeling the heat rising up to his cheeks while the man explores and tastes his mouth. When Loki leans back, Thor rests his head on the man's shoulder.   
    "Uncle... I can sleep here in your bed tonight, right?"  
    Loki smiles and puts his hand on the back of Thor's head, stroking over his blond hair.  
    "Of course you can.”  
    Thor closes his eyes and breaths deeply, and the muscles of his body relax when his uncle holds him in his arms and lays him to sleep.


	5. v

_**v** _

 

  
  
    BLINDING lights illuminate the hallway, and Thor feels like he has no energy, but he does not complain as he walks with the other children as steadily as he can. They are wearing hospital gowns and their feet are bare, and they are being escorted by the men dressed in white. The things those men had done to the children in today's session left the toddlers weak and exhausted, but none of them complains. They all have to go upstairs, and Thor tries, but when he puts his foot on the first step, he falls down and hits his forehead. It hurts, but the boy does not cry. He cannot cry; he does not have the energy. He hears the white-dressed men standing around him, and he tries to get up, but he does not move at all. He cannot even talk.  
    “Don’t be rude… Look at him, he can’t walk,” a woman says as she walks toward Thor and the men.  
    Thor hears her, and he recognizes her voice. Sometimes this woman talks to him and to the other children. Her name is Gabrielle, and she has never hurt him. She does not do what the men in white do. Thor tries to move, but a pair of hands grabs him by his arms before he can get up from the floor. The hands pull him up, and Thor sees that they belong to Gabrielle.  
    “All right, we’ll spray him with the water. He will feel better,” a man tells Gabrielle as he grabs Thor’s arm.  
    Thor’s feet are just not working, so another man stands beside him and grabs his other arm, and then both men drag him away from the other children. Thor does not know where they’re taking him, but he does not struggle. A small child cannot fight two adults. Thor closes his eyes, and he opens them again a moment later, when they’re in a big room. The room is empty, and its walls are covered with white tiles. The men let go of Thor’s arms, and the boy falls down on his knees and puts his small hands on the floor to prevent himself from hurting his face again. Thor wonders if they’re going to take his hospital gown off, but the men simply leave and close the doors, leaving Thor alone in the white room. The warm water starts to fall over him, and Thor closes his eyes. The water feels nice, but he wants to go home. He wants to see his mum and his dad and Balder. He wants to see uncle Loki. He wants someone to heal his feet and his legs.  
  
    Thor opens his eyes and his dream fades. His cheeks are wet, and that is a sign that he cried in his sleep. He is naked and lying on his side, and his uncle is lying behind him with one arm wrapped around his waist. Thor wipes his tears away with the back of his hand, then he slowly rolls over so that he’s facing his uncle, and he snuggles against the man, hiding his face in his neck. Loki does not wake up, and Thor closes his eyes, feeling safe. His blisters are still itchy, and Thor can’t help rubbing his arms, his belly and his neck. He keeps doing that for a few minutes, until his uncle’s arm holds him closer. Thor stops immediately, looking at his uncle for a moment before he snuggles against the man’s chest again. He feels like he’s about to cry again, he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, so he closes his eyes and tries to think about the things that Natasha and Steve taught him today. Or yesterday. Thor isn’t sure what time it is. It could be before midnight, or past four in the morning. In any case, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep again.  
  
    The next morning is rainy and windy, and Loki is not in bed. But it is still early, so Thor goes downstairs to the kitchen, wearing nothing but the black ribbon that he had used to tie his blond hair in a messy ponytail after he brushed his teeth. He smiles when he sees his uncle making some tea, and he smiles even more when he realizes that he hasn’t made breakfast yet.  
    “Hey, uncle,” Thor says with a smile as he walks toward Loki.  
    “Good morning, Thor. I didn’t think you would—“  
    Loki lets a brief expression of surprise cross his face when he sees his naked nephew beside him, but then he just looks back at the pot of boiling water. Thor giggles.  
    “I’ll make breakfast today, okay?”  
    “Thor, get dressed.”  
    “But Nurse Diana is not here yet and—”  
    “Thor," Loki silences the teen. "Get dressed," he orders as he turns the stove off.  
    Thor looks away, pouting. Still, he nods and grabs one of the aprons in the kitchen. The apron doesn’t cover that much; in fact, Thor’s still showing too much skin, but Loki doesn’t say anything this time, he just smiles a bit for a moment.  
    “This… is a little funny. I mean, it never bothered you before,” Thor says softly, smiling.  
    Loki does not answer, he just takes the pot and pours some tea into a cup carefully, and the teen takes a step back before he turns and grabs everything he would need to make some crêpes.  
    “You didn’t tell me who visited you yesterday,” Loki says, looking at Thor.  
    “Oh, Steve and Natasha. They’re my friends. They brought me their notes from school, and they helped me with my homework,” he says with a smile. “They said they would come over every day. If you’re okay with that, of course.”  
    Loki nods.  
    “I’m okay with that. I’m glad your friends are helping you with school.”  
    Thor smiles again, and he starts mixing the ingredients in a bowl. Loki stands on the other side of the kitchen island, watching his nephew make the crêpes. The teen looks perfect, even with all those blisters all over his body. When the crêpes are ready and served on two plates, Thor places them on the table, and then he brings nutella and milk.  
    “Didn’t you fill these with nutella?” Loki asks when he sees the jar of nutella.  
    “Yeah, but I just love nutella, and I like to put a bit of it on the top of the crêpes as well,” Thor says, smiling softly.  
    “I think I’ll do the same,” Loki says with a smile as he takes the jar.  
    Thor waits for his uncle to finish adding more nutella to his crêpes, and then he stands beside him.  
    “Um, uncle…”  
    Loki looks up at him.  
    “Yes, Thor?”  
    “May I…”  
    The teen’s voice trails off, and Loki’s expression softens. He shifts a bit in his chair.  
    “Come here,” he says, patting his leg.  
    Thor breathes and sits down on his uncle’s lap, his naked back flushed against Loki’s chest, and Loki wraps his arms around the teen’s waist loosely.  
    “I had a dream last night,” Thor says softly.  
    Loki starts kissing the freckles on his shoulder.  
    “What did you dream about?”  
    Thor parts his lips a couple of times, until he finally says: “I dreamed that you and I had sex,” he says, already feeling guilty for lying.  
    Loki smirks, and he keeps kissing Thor’s naked shoulder. He is not sure if Thor is being honest, but he plays along, anyway.  
    “Where did we have sex?”  
    “On a bed,” Thor says, lifting his hand to touch Loki’s hair and cheek. “And it was amazing.”  
    “Oh, I’m sure it was,” Loki says playfully.  
    Thor pouts and shifts a bit so that he can grab his uncle by his shoulders.  
    “I want to do it,” the teen says, looking at his uncle with pleading eyes.  
    Loki’s amused expression turns into a confused one. Thor’s deep blue eyes are full of so many emotions right now.  
    “What’s wrong, Thor?”  
    “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong,” Thor says, and then he looks down, embarrassed. “It’s just… I’m fine.”  
    Loki cups his nephew’s cheek with his hand and closed the distance between their faces, kissing Thor sweetly, and the teen melts into the kiss. When Loki pulls away from the kiss, Thor kisses him again… and again… and again.  
    “I’m sorry,” Thor says, blushing. “I’m sorry, uncle, I—”  
    “Shhhh,” Loki interrupts, reaching out to pull out the ribbon that held Thor’s blond hair back. “I think we should eat the crêpes you made for us,” he says calmly. “Okay?”  
    Thor runs his fingers through his blond hair, and then he nods.  
    “Okay,” the teen says.  
    Loki kisses his nephew's shoulder, and Thor reaches out to take his plate as he remains seated on his uncle’s lap. They take their time to eat their breakfast, and Loki strokes over Thor’s arms and thighs fondly from time to time, making his nephew smile and kiss him on the cheek sweetly. When they finish, Thor stands up and takes the dirty dishes to put them in the dishwasher. Loki follows him and, when the teen’s hands are free, Loki grabs him by the wrist and rips his apron off, and he throws it across the kitchen. Thor steps forward, trying to hug his uncle, but Loki pushes him against the nearest wall and kisses him hungrily. Thor wraps his arms around his uncle's neck, and they both press their bodies together as they kiss.  
    “Take me,” Thor whispers against his uncle’s lips. “Please.”  
    Loki leans back, looking at the teen the way a beast would look at its delicious prey.  
    “You’re too young,” he says after a few seconds, and he kisses the boy again as hungrily as before.  
    Thor shivers and grips his uncle's shirt with both hands, and Loki lets his hands roam over his nephew’s naked body, but he does not touch more than he has touched before; he does not cross the line he has always wanted to cross.  
  
    Loki comes back from work later that day, and Nurse Diana leaves. Loki puts his laptop on the table and goes upstairs to his bedroom, where Thor is taking a nap, according to Nurse Diana. And he indeed finds the teen lying on his side and hugging a pillow, and he sits on the edge of the bed, watching his nephew sleep for a few minutes before waking him up.  
    “Thor… Thor, wake up,” he says, reaching out to take the pillow out of his nephew’s arms. “Wake up.”  
    The teen yawns and shifts a bit to lie on his back.  
    “Hey, uncle,” he says sleepily, stretching out.  
    Loki cups Thor’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his lips, and the teen kisses his thumb slowly, smiling at his uncle. Loki feels a guilt in his stomach, but that does not stop him from gripping Thor’s clothes and ripping them off, leaving his nephew naked and at his mercy. Thor chuckles softly in the process, and he starts to rub the blisters on his arms. Loki stop him, and the teen looks up at his uncle. He smiles softly at the man, and his smile is so sweet and warm that Loki almost feels bad for doing this. Odin is an imbecile, but that does not mean that Thor is the same. Still, Loki keeps telling himself that this is not terrible because he really is in love with this beautiful boy. He fell in love with Thor since he held the innocent newborn baby in his arms fifteen years ago, and that love grew as the boy grew. And it is still growing.  
    “Lie on your stomach,” Loki orders as he strokes over Thor’s cheek gently.  
    Thor’s smile disappears and his cheeks turn as red as strawberries. He is nervous, but he lies on his belly without hesitation, moving so the side of his face is pressed against the pillow beneath him.  
    “Good boy,” Loki says softly, smiling, and he leans down to kiss Thor’s shoulder.  
    Thor closes his eyes and lets out a breath he had been holding.  
    “Uncle.”  
    “Yes, Thor?”  
    Thor shifts a bit, peeking at his uncle over his shoulder.  
    “I love you,” the teen says, smiling at Loki.  
    Loki smiles back, and he kisses his sweet nephew on the lips.  
    “I love you too.”  
    They share another kiss, and then Thor rests his cheek on the pillow again. Loki starts to pepper Thor’s shoulders with soft kisses, and then he starts doing the same to his back. Thor closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. This is not new; his uncle had kissed his naked body before, but somehow Thor knows that his uncle will do something more this time. He knows that his uncle will do more than just kiss his body and masturbate him. And Thor wants this. He has dreamed of this so many times before, and now it is finally going to happen.  
    "You have a lot of freckles," Loki says as he runs a finger over Thor's lower back. "And not just on your face. You have them everywhere," he says, smirking.  
    Thor blushes.  
    "Do you really think I—"  
    Thor’s voice trails off when he feels his uncle’s hands spreading his legs apart.  
    “What?” Loki asks as he takes a tube of lubricant from his pocket.  
    Thor swallows, trying to keep calm.  
    “Do you really think I have that much freckles?”  
    Loki chuckles darkly, and Thor feels a shiver down his spine.  
    “Yes, you do,” Loki says, smirking. “And now… Take a deep breath,” he says as he opens the tube of lubricant.  
    Thor takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  
   
    Loki puts his pants on as he watches his unconscious nephew, who is lying on his back and his feet are resting on a couple of pillows. The teen is pale, but he seems to be breathing normally now, and that is a good sign. He regains consciousness a few minutes later, and he tries to sit up, but Loki puts his hand on his chest to stop him.  
    “Don’t,” he says. “I think you should rest for a few minutes, Thor.”  
    Thor rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.  
    “I feel a little dizzy,” the teen says. “I ah… uncle… what…”  
    Suddenly, Thor realizes what had happened, and his confused expression turns into one of horror.  
    “Thor…”  
    “Oh, no,” Thor says as he covers his mouth with both hands. “Did I…"  
    "Yes," Loki says. "We were making love, and you fainted in the middle of it."  
    Thor moves so he is lying on his side, and then he sits up slowly.  
    “It’s my fault,” Thor says, embarrassed.  
    Loki’s expression softens, and he puts one hand on Thor’s shoulder.  
    "No… No, it’s not your fault, Thor. You have chickenpox and—"  
    “No. I mean, I haven’t been feeling good today… That’s why I’ve been taking long naps since you left this morning.”  
    Loki frowns.  
    “What?”  
    “I thought… I thought I would feel better if I slept,” Thor says softly.  
    Loki looks away, shaking his head in annoyance.  
    “And you’re telling me this now?” Loki asks, looking back at his nephew.  
    Thor shrugs, ashamed.  
    “I’m sorry, uncle,” he says softly. “I’m sorry, I know I should have told you and… and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again—"  
Loki slaps the teen hard on his cheek. Thor gasps, his blue eyes closing tightly to keep his tears at bay. Loki stands up and grabs his shirt, and Thor holds his cheek where his uncle hit him, his skin starting to turn a soft shade of red.  
    “Get dressed,” Loki says as he puts his shirt on. “I’m calling the doctor.”  
    Thor simply nods and stands up slowly and carefully. He is sore, and he can feel the lubricant trickling down his thighs, but he tries not to pay attention to that as he gathers his clothes, and then he gets dressed. Loki takes his mobile from the nightstand.  
    “Wait here,” he says. “I’ll bring you something to drink. Please, don’t do anything stupid,” he says as he looks for the doctor’s number on his contacts list. “Okay?”  
    Thor nods.  
    “Okay, uncle,” he says softly.  
   
    The clock strikes nine o’clock at night when Thor gets out of the shower. When he walks out of the bathroom, Loki is standing next to a window and looking at something on his iPad, and Thor sits down on his uncle’s bed with a bottle of cream in hand.  
    “It was very nice,” the teen says with a smile as he starts to spread the cream out on his arms and torso, blushing.  
    Loki looks at his nephew, arching an eyebrow.  
    “What was?”  
    “Making love,” Thor says softly.  
    Loki rolls his eyes.  
    “Thor, you fainted in the middle of it, and I stopped immediately.”  
    Thor’s his smile vanishes and his cheeks redden even more.  
    “So you didn’t like it.”  
    “It was nice while you were conscious,” Loki says. “You… were pretty cute,” he says, smirking.  
    Thor’s lips curve into a small smile, and he continues spreading cream all over his body, but he stops when he is about to apply cream to his ankles and feet, unable to continue. Loki notices it and walks over to his nephew. He puts his iPad on the nightstand and takes the bottle of cream.  
    “I’ll do this,” he says softly.  
    Thor nods slowly and lies down on his back while his uncle sits on the bed. Loki pours some cream over Thor’s legs and starts spreading it all over his skin, pretending not to be affected by the burn scars on his nephew’s feet and ankles. No child deserves that, not even Odin’s.  
    Thor feels the tension in the air, and he knows it is his own fault. He sits up and puts his arms around his uncle’s neck, pulling him down to him gently. Loki cooperates without hesitation, settling himself between his nephew’s legs. He kisses the teen sweetly, and Thor wraps his legs around his uncle's waist.  
    “Your cock felt so good inside me, uncle," he whispers against Loki's lips.  
    “Yeah… It’s a shame you fainted,” Loki says, smiling fondly.  
    Thor cups his uncle’s cheek in his hand, and Loki leans into his touch.  
    “What I really dreamed about last night was… It was a nightmare,” Thor says softly, moving his hand to touch his uncle’s chest, playing a bit with his shirt.  
    Loki bites the inside of his lip. He knows what this is about.  
    “Do you want to talk about it?”  
    Thor shakes his head slowly.  
    “No, I just… It was about that place. I’m over it now, but...”  
    Loki patiently waits for Thor to continue, but the teen does not speak, so Loki shifts a bit on the bed and lies on his back, putting his arm around Thor’s shoulders as the teen rests his head on the crook of his uncle’s arm.  
    “You’re safe with me, Thor.”  
    Thor nods.  
    “I know, uncle,” he says before closing his eyes, resting one hand on Loki’s chest. “I love you.”  
    “I love you too,” Loki says, covering Thor’s hand with his own.  
    They stay like that for some minutes, and Thor falls asleep fast, so Loki carefully gets up from the bed to turn the lights off, then he lies down beside Thor again and touches the boy’s face to make sure he doesn’t have a fever. Thor seems to be fine, so Loki allows himself to close his eyes, trying to fall asleep.


End file.
